Many electronic systems, such as computers and mobile devices, usually include a memory to store information. Some memory may include a number of memory devices in the same package to increase storage capacity. In order to control peak power consumption in such a package, the memory devices in the package may communicate among each other through multiple pads during some operations performed by the memory devices. In some conventional packages, employing multiple conductive pads for such communication may increase the area of each memory device in the package, increase overall cost, or both.